Making of a Legend
by Kisara White
Summary: Sakura is the last person anyone would expect making fast and merciless kills, yet here she was in the Chunin Exams hacking and slashing. When Konoha 9 discovers this, they all leave her behind in disgust. However when a few people take interest in her, a legend is made.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

TITLE: Making of a Legend

SUMMARY: Sakura is the last person anyone would expect making fast and merciless kills, yet here she was in the Chunin Exams hacking and slashing. When Konoha 9 discovers this, they all leave her behind in disgust. However when a few people take interest in her, a legend grows in the making.

* * *

Sakura stood shivering as another Sound nin went down. She looked at her last enemy. A girl named Kin. She came closer, her hand glowing with blue chakra. Kin started to hyperventilating and turned to run away. A fatal mistake. Sakura downed her with one blast of a chakra infused fist to the chest. It was over. They were all dead. Sakura shivered but didn't allow herself to freak out. She had no time for stupid things like remorse. Sakura wondered faintly when she started thinking like that. This was her first kill after all. Shaking her head, she let out chakra flares with the small amount she had for the ANBU to pick up the bodies.

Two shinobi bounded through the trees toward the area where the chakra calls came from. "Itachi." one of the two masked men called." Calm down. It might not even be Sasuke...!"

Itachi merely sped up and replied evenly." But it might be, Shisui."

Shisui snorted." Your brother needs to get that stick out of his ass. You'd think all the times I've embarrassed him would've gotten rid of it."

Itachi merely glared at him. Finally they hopped down on the clearing. He immediately found Sasuke lying beside Naruto perfectly safe.'But then where is the girl...?' he thought distractedly. Then a voice snapped him out of his thoughts,

"Itachi. Look at this."

He turned around. Three bodies lay on the ground, each with a fist sized hole in each of their chests. The girl, Sakura he remembered, was rummaging around in their packs. Finally she pulled two scrolls out. She looked for weapons and first aid kits too. She glanced at them and moved away from the bodies to allow them to take them. Sakura bowed her head and got Sasuke and Naruto. Giving them one last glance, she disappeared into the foliage.

Itachi pursed his lips and spoke," Shisui. Did you see her eyes...?"

Shisui nodded. "Those aren't the eyes of a fangirl or a civilian. Those are the eyes of a cold-hearted murderer."

* * *

Sakura immediately headed to the Tower, feet pumping with chakra. She finally caught sight of it and sighed tiredly. She was getting way too low on chakra. She jumped down from the trees, only a few feet away from the doors. She entered. Sakura looked around. Finally she noticed a sign.

If you have Earth, then use Heaven. If you have Heaven, use Earth. If you have one but not the other, you will fail. If you have both you have victory.'

Sakura thought of this while Naruto and Sasuke started to awaken. Right as they did, Sakura opened both scrolls. Kakashi jumped out. "Hi my little adorable students!" he chirped.

Sakura resisted the urge to face palm.

* * *

Kakashi could not believe that Sakura had gotten the Heaven scroll and single-handedly gotten them across the Second Exam. Sakura, a bit hurt, refused to answer him and merely waited with the other genins when suddenly she felt a push and a hateful whisper.

_"MURDERER...!"_

Sakura flinched but otherwise was still. Then the proctors and the Hokage wtih two ANBU came towards them.

"I am proud to see so many genin has passed...!" the Hokage exclaimed. "However, there are too many people here... There is a preliminary round."

Everyone tensed. The Hokage spoke for a few minutes before the Proctors took over. "Anyone who is not fighting, go up to the upper balcony...!"

Quickly everyone went upstairs, all eager to fight.

"FIRST UP! UCHIHA SASUKE VERSUS YOROI AKADO!"

"ZAKU VERSUS ABURAME SHINO!"

"MISUMI TSURUGI VERSUS KANKURO!"

" HARUNO SAKURA VERSUS YAMANAKA INO!"

They both went down. Just as the Proctor said go, Ino spoke."I know what you did to those Sound ninja Sakura."

Sakura's eyes got a hard glint in them. "And...?"

Ino glared. "_AND?!_ THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?! YOU TOOK _THREE_ LIVES SAKURA!"

This caught everyone's attention and their gazes all zeroed in on her. Sakura merely stood there and spoke," Are you done...? We're shinobi. We're born to kill."

Ino growled and ran towards Sakura screaming," THAT DOSEN'T MEAN YOU CAN KILL THEM SO COLD HEARTEDLY!"

Sakura dodged most of her attacks, when she stumbled on her dress. Ino took this opportunity to punch her. Sakura flew. She tsk'ed as she stood back up. Sakura started to shed her dress. This caught many people's attention. Sakura wore a black top with fish net covering her stomach. She showed no embarrassment and merely charged right back. "You won't get anywhere if you're holding back, Ino...!"

Ino and Sakura exchanged brutal hits. Finally Sakura scowled and her hand started to grow green instead of blue. One of the ANBU guarding the Hokage murmured,"_Chakra scalpels..."_

Sakura enfused chakra to her feet and flew up. She backflipped down and touched Ino's head as she landed. Ino collapsed. Sakura landed on her feet like a cat and she dispersed her chakra. She looked at the Proctor. "Call it."

"SAKURA IS THE WINNER!"

Sakura went up when Naruto and Sasuke stopped her. "Is it true...? That you killed someone...?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's scilence was enough.

Meanwhile a purple haired woman had watched her fight. She walked over to the two ANBU. "Anko." one of them greeted.

"Did you see her...?"

"Hm, yes. Why you want to train her aswell..? Shisui agrees."

"Yeah. Though from what I heard, Kakashi didn't teach her shit."

"That makes her more interesting than..."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

All of the winners of the preliminaries stood in front of the Hokage. Sakura eyed her fellow competitors uneasily. She knew some people may have a grudge on her for the three kills in the Forest of Death as well as Ino's rough defeat. She sighed inwardly. They each got numbers from a box and their matches were called out.

"Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyugga Neji."

"Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabuku no Gaara."

"Aburame Shino versus Sabuku no Kankuro."

"Nara Shikamaru versus Sabuku no Temari."

"Haruno Sakura versus Yakushi Kabuto."

Sakura paused and looked at Kabuto whose glasses were glinting erriely. She frowned. As far as she knew, Kabuto was a medical ninja and a "weak" ninja. Sakura eyed him closer. She suddenly reeled back as she saw his eyes glint an evil red. She inwardly shuddered. Yakushi Kabuto was dangerous and nothing else would convince her otherwise.

Meanwhile Kabuto inwardly smirked. He looked up at where Orochimaru was standing. He gave a miniscule nod. They all had wanted to recruit Sakura especially with her perfect chakra control. It would be perfect and he knew exactly what cards to play.

* * *

Sakura strode outside when a hand clasped on her shoulder. She whirled around, with her knife bare. Her nerves had been frazled ever since her first kills. A hand caught her knife before it could do any damage. "Calm down pinky. It's just me, ya know, Anko the kick-ass proctor...?"

She relaxed slowly, still keeping a wary eye on the very unpredictable kunoichi. She laughed. "Even with me saying my identity, you still don't trust me. Hah! Well, I want to give you a deal..."

This peaked Sakura' interest."What is it...?"

Anko smirked."Me and two other high-class ANBU want to teach you...!"

Sakura stared and immediately said,"What's the catch...? Why me?!"

Anko looked over her and finally said."Do you think there aren't any cameras in the Forest of Death...? We saw everything including your actions after your first kills. You stayed calm and led your team to safety. You compromised your status for your team. We saw a lot of potential in you. All three of us want to make you into a polished shinobi, fit for ANBU."

"Isn't that a bit too fast...?"

Anko snorted."No. From what I've seen, you have no skills in one particular area making you flexible and mallable, not like those little shits you call teammates. Well...? This is a once-"

"I'll take it."

If anything, Anko's grin grew wider. So did the ANBU's watching far away.

* * *

First Week- Taijutsu

Sakura was just training with Anko. Anko had assured her that once Sakura passed her Chunin Exams, the two ANBU would take over in training her. Right now Sakura was in hell. Anko was sadastically keeping her on her toes by setting venomus snakes as well as some very well laid out traps on her. Sakura dodged most of it and soon the training session ended. Anko suddenly gave a sadastic grin. "Did you really think it's over...? I got a bunch of weights with your name on it..!"

Sakura paled.'Shit...!'

* * *

Second Week-Ninjutsu

Sakura shrieked as Anko blew a huge fireball at her head. She barely dodged the first one only for another to come at her face. "WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS?!" Sakura shrieked."IT'S ONE THING TO SEE IT AND ANOTHER THING TO FEEL IT!"

Anko merely crackeled."THIS IS WHAT YOU SIGNED UP FOR!" Anko yelled back,

Finally Sakura managed to get a fireball back and things started to, ehem, _heat up._

* * *

Third Week-Genjutsu

Sakura groaned in defeat as Anko once again told her what she was doing wrong. Sakura sighed and allowed Anko to wash the genjutsu over her one more time. She closed her eyes. She opened them in the genjutsu world. There, lo and behold, was Gai in a pair of speedos. Sakura immediately started to do the Kai sign and looked over at Anko who was cracking up. Sakura immediately wanted to slam her head against a tree.

* * *

Fourth Week-Medical Ninjutsu

Sakura learned all about posions, how to get rid of them, and how to make fast remidies for the simpliar ones. Sakura was also shipped off to a medic-nin whom taught her about pressure points and chakre points. Sakura moaned in pain as the medic-nin closed her chakra points. She knew this was going to bruise. Apparently the medic-nin was as sadastic as Anko. She whimpered inwardly as the medic came closer with her hands glowing blue.

* * *

Third Exam- Haruno Sakura versus Yakushi Kabuto

**The third exams begin! Kabuto makes his move!**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Sakura swallowed nervously as Anko patted her on the back. She slightly figited with black tanktop and smoothed out her new white shorts. She jumped down as Kabuto did the same. He stumbled momentarily, looking like a genie fresh out of the Academy. Sakura narrowed her eyes and yelled out,"Kabuto! Quit playing these mind games...! I know you're up to something! Why else would you allow yourself to be held back seven times?!"

Kabuto smirked and straightened up, his posture considerably close to how a panther would stand up when bored. He clapped mockingly."Bravo, Sakura-chan...! You wouldn't believe how dense everyone is...! especially those teammates of yours... So incredibly rude, aren't they...?"

He poked up his glasses with a nearly unnoticeable smirk on his face. His glasses flashed. Sakura finally decided to play his game. She tilted her head, so sweetly innocent yet dangerous. A quiet whisper floated throughout the now silent stadium. "So incredibly loyal, aren't you Kabuto...? Are you sure that your... trust... isn't being misplaced...?"

His lips twitched down. He was suddenly a blur. Suddenly a clang errupted in the air. Sakura barely held back the medical scapel that had appeared in Kabuto's hand. She smirked,"Don't think you can underestimate me, Kabuto. After all, I did kill three people."

They both seperated, their knives flashing and ready. They each then proceeded to check each other's defenses and offense, both noting the chinks in each other's armor. They circled once again. Kabuto's hand flickered green. Sakura's hand followed shortly and she gave a smirk. "We both won't end up unscathed." she noted.

"Of course not. I am not stupid."

"Humph, you may think you're wise Kabuto but that is not what I meant. You are trying to change me, pressure me into the unknown. I, on the other hand, will try my hardest to kill you and if I cannot do that, make sure you will prove to never be a threat."

Kabuto gave a hearty laugh laced with malice,"A big dream for a little girl."

Her eyes hardened considerably,"It is not a dream you see for dreams never come true. Instead it is an ambition and something I will make into a reality."

"Very well then. Let this fight truely begin then."

Sakura struck first, a volley of sebon rushing towards Kabuto. He easily swerved out of the way only for him to see Sakura's foot desending toward his head. He bowed back, barely missing the blow. The area where her foot hit destroyed the ground near Kabuto, making him stumble. Sakura took this oppertunity to slam a chakra filled fist toward his chest. Kabuto flew back and tumbled on the ground. She rushed forward once more when a pair of hands grabbed at her ankles.

"Gah!" she gasped. She grabbed her ankles, healing them, as Kabuto rose from the ground, his hand glowing a tellatale green. Sakura gritted her teeth as she summoned two clones. They charged on Kabuto's opposite sides, striking only when Kabuto was busy fighting off their twin. Finally Sakura rose and fought alongside her clones. Finally Kabuto got a lucky blow and dispelled both clones. Sakura lunged as the white clouds covered Kabuto's vision. Suddenly Kabuto whirled around and kicked her in the stomach, making her throw up blood. She coughed and staggered only for her enemy to land several other blows with the chakra scapel. She knew he was targeting non-vital yet painful spots. Just enough to keep her down. Finally the last blow brought her down. She clutched her stomach as she coughed up blood. She writhed in agony. Kabuto strode forward and Sakura could feel Kabuto pet her head as if she were a dog.

"Heh, had your "ambition" come true yet...?"

She shuddered and coughed,"F-Fuck y-you...!"

She could feel him smirking and it disgusted her. The proctor waited for a moment, twirling his sebon with his tounge. He sighed heavily and raised his arm to call it when a hoarse voice came."W-Wait... I-I can-I can do this...!"

He paused and suddenly smirked,"Very well. C'mon Haruno. Ya know Anko's not a patient lady."

Sakura shakily stood."Don't I know it..."

Kabuto watched slightly stunned."I sealed off your chakra! All of your nerves!"

Sakura merely gave a bloody grin. "You forget. I am a medic too."

Suddenly blood spurted from his mouth. Sakura gave a grim smile. Kabuto croaked,"How...?"

Sakura came forward. "I know you are no ordinary genin. I had to be cautious. That includes making another shadow clone and hiding it. Now..."

A flash of metal. Blood. And the tale of Yakushi Kabuto ends just as the tale of Haruno Sakura begins.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura looked coldly at the dead body in front of her. A bloody kunai was in her hand and she looked at Kabuto's dead, lifeless eyes. _Number four... _she mused. Gemma twirled his sebon and took Kabuto's pulse. Nothing. He raised his hand. "HARUNO SAKURA IS THE WINNER!"

Sakura disappeared in a whirlwind of red sakura blossoms. She appeared right beside Anko who nodded approvingly. "Good job Sakura. You did well."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't want me to kill anyone."

Anko smirked."I lied. What I'm about to tell you is top secret but to hell with it...! Turns out that Kabuto was the spy of that son of a bitch Orochimaru!"

Sakura tensed and glanced at Anko to see if she was lying. Anko was not. Sakura huffed,"You could've told me that earlier."

"Eh. You still killed him right...?"

"Yeah but-"

"UCHIHA SASUKE VERSUS SABUKU NO GAARA!"

The crowd went wild with excitement. Sakura snorted,"Looks like Kaka-sempai rubbed off him."

Suddenly a voice said behind them,"What happened to the sensei...?"

Sakura and Anko tensed. Anko jerked her head, signinaling Sakura to tell him. Sakura huffed and said to Kakashi,"I requested to move to a new team. I am no longer of Team 7 and you are no longer my sensei. Hokage-sama will tell you your newest teammember."

Kakashi stared,"Maa, maa but Sakura, who will protect-"

"I don't need to be protected. You can leave."

"..." Kakashi disappeared in a whirl of leaves. Sakura and Anko fell into scilence as Sakura brooded. Suddenly feathers drifted from the sky and everything burst into chaos.

* * *

Sakura ran into the chaotic village, blood already coating her hands. She ran fast and swiftly, cutting down any Sound or Sand nin she found. Sakura killed a platoon of Sound nin cornering a group of civillians. She stood up from their bodies and said loudly,"I am going to evacuate you into the bunkers. You will be safe there but you have to follow my orders. Are there any other children or injured people I should be aware of...?"

They shook their heads, slightly thankful for her help and slightly fearful of the blood coating her. She led the frightened people to the bunkers and went to get more people. Once, twice, thrice. Sakura went back to look for any stragglers. She ran through the burning village, dodging kunais and killing nin. Suddenly she heard a loud cry. Sakura went toward the sound of the voice. A group of Academy kids stood shaking in the corner of a building. As she rushed to their aid, she wondered why they weren't put in the bunkers. Afterall Iruka was with them. Sakura then realized they must have played hooky. Sakura skidded in front of them protectively. The nin sneered. "A little girl...! How cute! Trying to play hero?!"

Sakura didn't waste any time and attacked. Sakura managed to kill the leader and one of his subordiantes. Sakura faced the remaining three. She was running low on chakra and would have to finish quickly. Sakura charged when one of them threw a kunai with five explosive tags toward the Academy children. Sakura's eyes widened. Suddenly she was in front of them and had them out of the way. She turned her head. The explosive tags went off, the kunai stuck in the building behind her and the children. The building started to collaspe and the children screamed. She pushed them out of the way and soon rocks and dust was all she could see. Suddenly Sakura felt a huge pain in her head and her back as if something very heavy was on top of her. She coughed up blood and the pain soon gave way to nothingness when she heard someone screaming.

"SAKURA! DON'T FALL ASLEEP! HEY, YOU HEAR ME?! DON'T-"

'Too late' she thought, her mind going fuzzy. Finally it was all black. Before she gave way though, she wondered why that person cared so much...


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

Please, please, please review!

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Itachi and Shisui sat beside Anko whom was pacing worriedly. Anko groaned and snapped,"She still isn't awake yet! When is that old woman Tsunade getting here?!"

Itachi sighed,"Patience. Orochimaru is looking for her as well. Besides, Sakura isn't dead. Be grateful."

Anko sighed and sat,"I know. I wasn't expecting to get this close to her though... She's like a little sister or a daughter to me now..."

Shisui patted his girlfriend's back who was showing an unusual amount of vulnurablity. Suddenly the door burst open and a booming voice came. "Is this her?!"

* * *

_'Where am I?' Sakura thought. It was all black and she couldn't see anything. Suddenly something appeared in front of her. It was... her...? Then Sakura had it. "Inner?!" Sakura asked shocked._

_Inner smiled sadly."I'm not going to be Inner anymore, Outer..."_

_Sakura panicked,"What do you mean?! Inner!"_

_Inner merely laughed,"What I mean is that you don't need me anymore. I was made by your mind to help you, to be your strong point, to protect you. Now that you're strong enough on your own-"_

_"You're leaving?! Just like that?!" Sakura asked, her body trembling._

_Inner grinned."I'm always here. I'm you remember? I'll always be here when you need me...! NOW WAKE UP!"_

* * *

Sakura groaned as she opened her eyes to the bright lights of what she assumed was the hospital. She suddenly sat up only to regret it. She held her head in her hands. Sakura thought of Inner. 'No wonder it's so quiet in my mind,' she mused.

Sakura suddeny heard a cough and looked to see Anko, two men, and a busty blonde. She stared. Anko smirked,"Hey kid!"

Apparently the two men were the ANBU who wanted to train Sakura. The blonde was Lady Tsunade, Queen of Slugs and Elixers. They had found Sakura buried under rubble and had finished off the Sound nin preying on the Academy children. Sakura had asked Anko who told her to stay awake only to get a confused look. "There was no one calling out your name Sakura." Anko said puzzedly."Maybe it was the pain."

But Sakura knew it wasn't true. She suddenly smiled sadly. Inner. She inwardly thanked her now asleep consciousness. Suddenly a voice snapped her from her thoughts. "-and the apartment area you were staying in was destroyed. Itachi says you can live in the Uchiha Compound and since you're going to overreact, you have no choice."

"Ok- WAIT, WHAT?!"

"There. There it is."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the Uchiha Compound. She glanced at Itachi and Shisui. "Why are you so adamant that I stay with you...? You barely know me."

Itachi regarded her quietly. "You protected my little brother in the Forest of Death. You almost died just to save a couple of replaceable Academy children. I think I know all I need to know."

Sakura gave a huff. "So when do I start training...?"

Shisui teleported behind her and swung her up with a grin. "Oh but Hime! You're still injured! You're going to have to wait a month or two...!"

Sakura groaned as Shisui twirled her around. Itachi sighed and easily smacked him on the head, easily catching Sakura. He set her down and said,"Come."

They walked to the Main House when Sakura recognized two very familiar chakra signatures. She flinched but continued. Itachi and Shisui watched her curiously, wondering how she would deal with those two signatures. Sakura entered the house beside Itachi and Shisui. They turned the corner of the hallway to the living room. Naruto and Sasuke stared at Sakura. They had not seen her since the Preliminaries of the Chunin Exams, missing her fight in the Third Exam. She had a short pixie cut hair and wore a fish net t-shirt with a black tube top over her chest(like the Akatsuki) and wore black, baggy pants complete with boots. She was covered in bandages on the lower part of her back and on her arms. Around her head was even more bandages. Sakura scratched her head slightly when she noticed Fugaku and Mikoto. Fugaku had a very stormy look in his eyes while Mikoto had a disappointed look. Sakura cleared her throat and said quietly,"Hello Fugaku-san. Mikoto-san."

Mikoto turned and her face brighted."Ah, Sakura! You're here! We have a guest room just ready for you! Come, come...!"

Mikoto whisked her away while sending Fugaku a cold glance, nodding toward Naruto and Sasuke. Fugaku nodded, barely noticable. Itachi and Shisui sat down. Sasuke looked at Itachi. "Ni-san...! Why is Sakura in our house! She has her own."

Itachi rubbed his forehead. "Her Apartment building is destroyed and has nowhere to stay."

Sasuke scoffed and said coldly,"She can find a hotel."

Shisui reached over and smacked his cousin over the head. "She's your teammate! What is wrong with you two, honestly?! Even if she could find a hotel that wasn't destroyed, she still couldn't take care of herself! Don't you see those bandages?! She's injured!"

Fugaku nodded,"Yes and for good reason. I hear she got injured pushing several Academy children out from falling rubble...?"

Itachi nodded,"Yes and evacuating four groups of civilians to the bunkers."

Fugaku glanced at Naruto and Sasuke,"These two were off chasing after a couple of genin, not even bothering to think of the civilians. I hear Kakashi ordered them to."

Itachi gave a sigh and looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "Why didn't you help the civilians...? They can't protect themselves like you and I..."

Naruto looked up. "But we beat up a tailed demon!"

Itachi exchanged glances with Shisui and his father. "Come with me. I need to show you something."

* * *

Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke walked down the road. Hundreds of bodies were everywhere. Naruto even threw up at the look of one body. It had third degree burns and the person's gut had been completely ripped out. Sasuke gagged. Itachi hummed,"You would've saved this man."

He led them to the Orphanage. Multiple children were there, many with untreated wounds. "You would've saved their familes."

Then he showed them the people Sakura saved. A family was hugging each other, happy tears streaked down their cheeks. A man held his children close, the only remnants of his late wife. The Academy children proudly stated they wouldn't play hooky anymore and would become like "Pink-nichan!"

Itachi expected them to feel guilty but instead, jealously was sown deep in their hearts. Itachi gazed at their dark eyes and he inwardly felt disappointed. As he walked away, he mused,'I guess only time will tell if they will rip up those seeds of jealousy or grow even deeper."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

Please, please, please review!

* * *

It was night when it finally happened. Sakura had fallen asleep, relaxed for once, not bone tired. She had crept to bed and had let sleep overtake her. Soon enough, she was in oblivion.

Then the dreams came.

The dream-world around her turned crimson red and all those she killed, rose up to avenge their deaths. She could see their haunted eyes, their angry expressions. They reached out to her, vengeful towards the one who ended their lives prematurely when she started to scream.

* * *

Itachi and Shisui(whom was staying for the night) were preparing for bed when they heard the screams. They immediately rushed into action, running towards the sound. They found themselves in Sakura's room where Sakura was thrashing and screaming. Itachi raced forward and started to shake her. Sakura bolted up, her cheeks wet with tears. She clung to Itachi blindly, grasping at his shirt and he merely held her tighter, cooing soft words. Shisui shook his head and smiled, knowing Itachi could handle it. He secretly left while planning to use that sweet scene for blackmail.

Itachi held her tightly, waiting for her to calm down before he asked,"What happened...?"

Sakura shuddered and she whimpered,"Them."

Itachi was at first confused when she clarified,"The people I killed... It... They..."

Itachi understood, having gone through that same phase. In the end his mother comforted him but Sakura, she didn't have anyone to fall on. So Itachi decided to do the thing he thought he'd never do. He comforted.

Sakura cuddled up to Itachi, taking comfort in some warmth. She didn't even know who the person was, she just knew that the person comforted her. That was good enough for her. Sakura gave a small smile before she slipped into oblivion again, smelling his sweet scent. Itachi, too, smiled before he slipped off into sleep, not even paying attention to where he was sleeping or who he was sleeping with. They just for today, slept with no worries.

* * *

Fugaku and Mikoto watched Itachi and Sakura slumber on the bed. Mikoto smiled,"What do you think of her Fagaku...?"

"She would be good for Itachi. She is an exceptional kunoichi."

"Yes and Itachi likes her already."

"Hn."

Mikoto smiled and closed the door. 'I hope you two will fall in love. After all, you both need it.'


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Orochimaru growled in frustration. All of his plans were just about to come into fruition when _she _came along. Haruno Sakura. She had killed his right hand man and medic, something he grudgingly gave credit for. Then he looked at his useless arms. Sarutobi had sealed away his arms and made his chakra useless...! He yelled in anger and snarled," Kimimaro, Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya , Jirōbō and Kidōmaru. Get me Uchiha Sasuke and get Haruno Sakura's head on a platter."

* * *

Sakura woke up to warm arms around her stomach. She looked around confused and looked behind her. Behind her was Uchiha Itachi in all of his snoozing form. Sakura shrieked and fell off the bed. Itachi leapt up, his hand brandishing a kunai. He looked wildly around, his eyes a crimson red. Finally they came to rest on Sakura's disheveled form. He lowered the kunai warily and said quietly,"Forgive me. After you stopped screaming yesterday, I felt the need to keep you company in case you had another, erm, nightmare."

Sakura blushed and said,"Um, thank you Uchiha-san."

Itachi merely gave a charming smile,"Just call me Itachi."

Suddenly a loud yell came from the door. Both people looked at the doorway. Sasuke and Naruto stood, mouths agape. Itachi sighed and said," What are you doing...? And I thought I taught you better than to open a door before knocking."

Sasuke turned his eyes sharply towards a blushing Sakura. "What the fuck are you doing sleeping with my nii-san?!"

Sakura stood up to the blatant challenge. She bristled. "Excuse me?! I'm not a fucking whore! I am a shinobi of Konoha! Same as you!"

Sasuke scoffed while Naruto merely edged away from the bristling pair. "Yeah right! All good you'd be is as a distraction!"

Suddenly Itachi's voice cut through the air. "_Sasuke. _I need to speak with you. You too Naruto. Sakura, Anko wishes you to meet her at the training grounds..."

Sakura nodded while giving Sasuke a scathing glare. She left briskly.

* * *

Sakura walked through the training grounds when she heard it. A soft cry. Sakura looked around the area and immediately found the source. Hinata. She was crouched on the ground, her back to the training post. Sakura came forward and asked softly,"Hyuga-san...? Are you okay?"

Hinata's head snapped up to see Sakura. "H-Haruno-san! I-I'm fine! I-I'm just leaving!" she stammered.

Sakura's face fell as she misunderstood Hinata's trepidation."Hyuga-san, just because I killed someone-"

"N-No, it's not like that! I-I thought you would make fun of me!" Hinata reassured.

Sakura tilted her head."Why?"

"F-For being weak a-and-" Hinata suddenly started to talk of how the clan was disappointed in her and how much she lagged behind her team.

Sakura suddenly said,"Hyuga-san! Deep breaths!"

Hinata took a large breath and exhaled. She looked timidly at Sakura,"A-Ano, gomen."

Sakura smiled and took a seat. "Hyuga-san. I only have one bit of advice for you."

Hinata looked at her warily, ready for some insult when Sakura said,"You need to believe in _yourself_ first. Hyuga-san, you're unbelievably strong. You can use Gentle Fist, see 360 degrees, look through anything, and you're smart! How can you not be strong...?"

Sakura then stood as Hinata stared. Sakura then asked,"Hinata..? I need a sparring partner. Can you ask someone for me...?"

Hinata slumped and thought,'There. There it is. I bet she was just buttering me up to get to Neji.'

Then Sakura finished her sentence. "Can you tell the kick-ass Hyuga Hinata, the one that is strong and believes in herself, to train with me...?"

Hinata stared as Sakura gave a crooked half-smile. Hinata stood and for the first time, without stuttering said,"Let's go train then."

* * *

With Hinata came a new assortment of friends. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Hinata and they became Sakura's best friends whom accepted her and her kills. She, in return, accepted them and their quirks. Then came a fearsome time. Uchiha Sasuke was captured by Orochimaru. Itachi and Shisui were absent, both on a misson and so, Tsunade turned to the next best thing.

"Bring in Haruno Sakura."

* * *

Sakura walked into the Hokage's office. Tsunade sat in her chair, her hands folded on her desk. "Haruno Sakura, I am here to offer you a mission. One that you may never come back form. Do you accept...?"

Sakura gave a miniscule smile. "Anything for Konoha, mi'lady."

Tsunade stared and hid a smile.'So willing for the good of Konoha. She is exactly what Anko, Shisui, and Itachi describe her to be.'

Tsunade then cleared her throat. "Orochimaru had kidnapped Uchiha Sasuke. You are to make a retrieval team of graduating genin or chunin. Then you are to be dispatched immediately. Any questions...?"

"Which direction did the kidnappers go and when did they leave...?"

Tsunade gave an approving smile.'She really does have the Will of Fire.'

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the Village Gates with Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. She took a deep breath. "We're here to get Uchiha Sasuke back from Orochimaru. We may never even come back from this mission. Is everyone sure they are willing to go through with this...?"

No one backed down. Sakura smiled at them. "Today, if we die... I'm glad to die with a team like you. Now... _FOR THE WILL OF FIRE_!"

And they all leapt toward the unknown, all under the command of Haruno Sakura, each one of them willing to die for her.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura and the others jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Sakura suddenly paused and called out,"Hinata, can you get a look around the perimeter...?"

"Hai!" Hinata called as she activated her Byakugan. She then cried out,"Stop!"

They all paused. Sakura turned and asked urgently,"What is it...?"

"The enemy set up traps everywhere. They all have strings with chakra in them, so I believe that it must be an alert system."

Sakura hummed and looked at Kiba. "Did they cover up their scent...?"

Kiba sniffed the air. "Seems like it. I can't smell anything."

"What about you Shino...?"

"Nothing."

Sakura cursed."Shit. This just makes this harder. Hinata, how long can you keep on your Byakugan...?"

Hinata heasitated but said firmly,"However long you need me to, I'll do it."

Sakura grinned."Come on then! Hinata, direct us through the traps...!"

* * *

They made it through most of the traps with Hinata's eyesight and Shikamaru's smarts. Sakura sighed and asked,"Hinata, Kiba, Shino. Can you sense the enemy...?"

Hinata nodded as did Kiba and Shino. "Yeah. Their scents are back on radar. I can smell blood though." Kiba said.

"I can see them. They're injured." Hinata said quickly.

"My bugs tell me that they're low on chakra as well."

Sakura nodded."How far...?"

"Thirty meters."

"Okay... Shikamaru. Can you whip up a plan...?"

"Aye aye, captain."

* * *

The group split into two squads, and they walked slowly, carefully. Kiba treaded softly and shoved aside a bush. Sakura, in the other side with Hinata and Shino, looked for Sasuke. "Where is he...?" Sakura cursed.

Hinata activated her blood limit and said quietly,"Sakura. Take a look at that coffin."

Sakura whirled around and stared. "Is he dead?!"

"No, Orochimaru would have no use with a dead man... Maybe suspended animation sealing...?"Shino pondered.

"Yeah, you're right Shino..."

Suddenly one of the ninja sent a kunai with a explosive tag towards them. Sakura's and Hinata's eyes widened. "Move!"Shino called out.

And both leapt as the tag went off. Sakura, Shino and Hinata landed roughly on the ground and they both groaned. The nin smirked and sneered,"Well, what do we have here...?"

Sakura stood and she growled,"Give us Uchiha Sasuke back. We will leave peacefully if-"

The ninja with four arms flung Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba out from the bushes. Kiba reacted quickly, throwing a smoke bomb. The ninja were startled as the smoke covered them. Suddenly all the four ninja couldn't move. Slow clapping came. "Nice, Shika."

Shikamaru smirked,"Only the best mi'lady."

The ninja with another person on their back suddenly smirked. "Go Jirōbō."

The man suddenly crouched and called out,"EARTH BARRIER- CLAY PRISON!"

Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji, and Kiba yelped as the earth upturned into a prison around them. Sakura pounded on the walls and cursed,"Damm it!"

The man outside merely called out to his teammates,"Go on! I'll catch up once I finished."

One of them merely snorted and called out,"Don't waste too much time eating pig!"

Jirōbō merely smirked."Whatever Tayuya."

Meanwhile Sakura and the others planned a way out. Kiba made handseals and called out,"TSUUGA!"

Sharpenal flew everywhere as Kiba tried to drill his was through. However when he was finished, the drilled part of the wall merely grew back. Hinata then activated her bloodline. She suddenly called out,"Our chakra's being sucked out!"

Sakura cursed and said,"There's got to be a weak point...!"

Kiba growled and snapped,"I can't take this anymore! Akamaru! Come on!"

Before Sakura could stop them, they called out,"GATSUUGA!"

Multiple holes were made everywhere and by the time Kiba and Akamaru stopped, the holes were all patched up. All except one. Shikamaru and Sakura stared at it and a smirk appeared on Sakura's face. "Jackpot."

* * *

Jirōbō's eyes widened as the group burst out of a newly made hole. His face darkened and he smirked,"So you got out of my prison... Good job, unfortunately though, you are out of chakra, while I on the other hand..."

His body grew, marks swirling around his body. He grew in size and his skin and eye color started to change. Sakura came forward, her hands ready to make hand seals when Choji came forward. "I'll take him."

Sakura turned and she said softly,"Choji..."

He gave a large smile."Sakura-"

"You're the captain...? Pft! What a joke!"

The team paused and all glared at the Sound nin. Unknowing of the trouble he was going to cause, he continued,"Must be tedious to work under such a weakling, a pink-haired one at that! Heh, she'd be the first I kill...!"

They growled and edged forward when Choji called out,"He's mine!"

Sakura stared at the team that edged forward at the slightest insult to her name. She turned to Choji who's face was shadowed. "I'll take care of him...!" he cried out.

Shikamaru glanced at the striken Sakura and then at Choji. He smiled and thought,'You really changed him... You changed him so much that he's willing to go to battle for you. Heck, you changed all of us... Thank you for that Sakura.'

Choji pulled out a bag and said quietly,"Give these pills to everyone and regain your chakra. Then go ahead."

"Choji! You've got to be-"

"I've got a secret weapon myself... I'll be fine."

This time Shikamaru's eyes widened."Choji! That's-"

"Just take everyone and go! Sakura, before we went, you called out the Will of Fire. You showed yours. Let me show mine."

Sakura gave a half-hearted smile. "You better catch up Choji."

"Of course."

* * *

**_Choji's Last Stand! His Faith!_**


	10. Chapter 10 (Number 10!)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

As Jirōbō rushed forward to the other running shinobi, Choji met him halfway, grabbing him in a tight grip. A nerve popped in Jirōbō tried to push him back. Suddenly, as Choji's face shadowed, Jirōbō flew back. Choji straightened up and rushed forward, grabbing the older man and throwing him sumo-style onto the dirt. The man spat out dirt and glared up. Meanwhile Choji winced and looked at his hand. It trembled. He glanced at the case that found itself in his hand. One of the pills in the case was missing.

'I didn't know that the Green pill would hurt this much…' he thought. Then his face hardened. 'I can't let Sakura or Shikamaru or anyone down…!'

He suddenly got kunai draped onto strings and swung it around him. Then he fashioned his hands into the Multi-Size Jutsu. The dangling strings became taut and he rolled into a ball.

'_Barbed Meat-Tank…!'_

The older man merely tch'ed and made the signs for a rock shield.

'_Gaean-Seal! Earth Wall…!'_

A wall covered Jirōbō as Choji barreled right into him. Instead of blocking however, Choji broke through the wall. The man stared in shock as he got the full brunt of it. To Choji's shock however, his rotation stopped. He stared at Jirōbō who had marks trailing all over his body. "Don't get so cocky, trash…!" he snarled and he blew Choji back.

Jirōbō smirked," Hey you know if you gather six people in a group, there's always one loser. The distraction… The loser is considered trash and only taken when desperate…!"

Choji stood and his eyes were shadowed once again. Doubt flashed through his mind, all the people he knew doubting and ashamed of him. Suddenly he stopped. 'But not everyone…' he thought as his mind flashed towards two people. He smiled.

"You're wrong. I'm not trash. I'm not a loser." He said quietly as he slipped the Yellow Pill onto his hand. "And I'll prove it by defeating you."

He chewed down on the pill and swallowed. Chakra swirled around him. "Get ready to meet your defeat…!" he cried.

Jirōbō merely smirked. "Hah! Yeah right…!"

Blue covered him and he snarled, "Let's go fatass…!"

"Hah! That word suits you better…!"

Choji's arm swung.

'_Partial-Multi-Size No Jutsu…!'_

The arm caught Jirōbō by the face but he merely growled and swung Choji up. "Go to hell trash..!"

As Choji flew up, he formed his hands into a seal and yelled, "Take this…!"

'_Mega Multi-Size No Jutsu…!'_

Choji's giant body landed on Jirōbō and the surrounding area. It was silent for a few minutes when suddenly his body was lifed.

'What..?'

A dark voice came. "What a pity. I had to use 'Level Two' on trash like you…"

Jirōbō flung his palm up into Choji's stomach and he flew up, the Multi-Size jutsu wearing off. Choji groaned when his eyes widened.

"This is the end for you…" Jirōbō said growling furiously.

Choji groaned as he tried to move, the Green and Yellow pill taking a toll on him. He looked up at his approaching enemy. 'I need to use _that _pill…'

Before Jirōbō could approach he pulled out the pill. He gazed at the sky for what may be the last time and swallowed.

_You can't play with us…!'_

'_Why…?'_

'_Cause you're a fatass and every single team you're on loses!'_

''_My name's Shikamaru. What's your name…?'_

'_My name's Choji…!'_

'_Wanna be friends…? Being friends with the other kids is a drag…'_

'_Okay!'_

'_Hey Choji. H-Hey, what's wrong…?'_

'_Go away..! I know you're like Ino..! I'm not fat! I'm plump…!'_

'_Choji, you're not fat…'_

'_I'm not…? You're screwing with me… Well, the joke's not funny…! It's not a joke! You're really nice and sweet-tempered… I don't know why anyone would make fun of you…'_

'_But…'_

'_You're perfect the way you are…. Besides, I have pink hair. That's worse than being fat.'_

'_Heh… Thanks Sakura. Your hair's not that bad anyway…'_

'_Thanks.. Wanna be friends…?'_

'_Sure.'_

As Jirōbō swung down, Choji got up. The fist stopped. Choji stood, his eyes toward the ground. Beautiful blue 'wings' surrounded Choji. He glared up at Jirōbō. He started to transfer his newly found chakra into his left hand as Jirōbō swung once again. Choji caught it with mild ease and snarled, "Useless…! In this form, I'm a hundred times stronger than before…!"

Choji swung the man over his shoulder. He then turned and stalked towards the man. "This last strike is for something unforgivable…"

He lowered his head towards Jirōbō's ear. _"No one insults my friends…"_

And the last strike finished him. As concioussness fled from Jirōbō, Choji weakly stood. He crawled over to the forest. He kept crawling when he stopped. There on the tree was a arrow and below it was the kanji…

友情 Friendship.

And with that he finally collapsed weeping.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING…!

Sakura jumped from tree branch to tree branch, her eyes straight ahead. She thought about Choji and felt bad about leaving him alone, yet she was proud. She knew he could, no _would_, win his battle. All they had to do was have faith. She wondered if he found the marker yet. She then shook her head and called out," Hinata! Shino! Kiba! Status report…!"

"There are traces of chakra signatures ahead…!" Hinata called out.

"My bugs tell me that they are slowing down. I believe it is to wait for their teammate." Shino said blandly.

"I can smell em…! Akamaru can too…!" Kiba barked.

Sakura glanced at Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded. "I think we should use this to our advantage."

Sakura then nodded and called out," Shikamaru…! Henge into that man…! Hinata, you stick with Shikamaru, and the rest, stick with me…!"

"Hai!"

"What took you so long…?"

"Took some time to take those brat's chakra…!"

"Fatty! Don't take so long next time…!"

"Yeah…" Jirōbō mumbled.

They all glanced at each other. "Heh…" the four-manned man laughed.

Then throwing his load to his female team mate, he rushed towards 'Jirōbō'. Throwing a blow, he poof'ed and revealed a miffed Shikamaru. Sakura, Shino, and Kiba rushed into the scene as the man blew a goopy white substance into his hands.

'_Ninja Law! Spider Chain!'_

Shikamaru groaned as he was pinned roughly to the tree. He glanced up to see three silloutes above him. He smirked and blew the same substance again.

'_Ninja Law! Spider Web Opening!'_

They all groaned in pain as they were pinned. Suddenly a figure appeared behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Hinata with her palms outstretched. She struck at the strings holding the four-armed man and the man fell. As Hinata soared the air, the man spit out a web, encasing her. In the meanwhile, Sakura and the others managed to cut free of the sticky web. The Sound Four smirked and one of them called out, "Hey Kidomaru! Don't take too long!"

"Sure…!" he called back.

Sakura was trying to cut Hinata free by now and Shikamaru helped. They glared up at their enemy. Hinata got out and she coughed. "Hey Hina, you okay…?"

"You guys go ahead."

They stared. "Hinata… "Sakura said softly.

Hinata activated her bloodline and smiled her hands out in the movement of Gentle Fist. "I trusted you Sakura. Please put trust in me."

Sakura nodded firmly and cried out, "Shino! Kiba! Shikamaru! Let's move it…!"

Hinata gave a faint smile, her hands faced toward Kidomaru. He sneered and spit the same sticky substance into his hands and flung it, yelling. "Like I'll let you run away!"

Hinata covered her face and activated her Byakugan and her hands started to glow blue. She jumped, cutting all the substance with her hands. Kidomaru frowned.

"Feh." He huffed and started to gather chakra at his mouth. He chewed slowly and Hinata tensed.

As if on cue, he spit out multiple webs. Hinata's eyes widened and she started to dodge frantically, as she thought, 'S-So many!'

Suddenly one caught her by surprise, slamming her into a tree. Hinata yelped and multiple other webs stuck her to the tree.

"Heh, heh…" he sneered. "Caught you…!"

He started to chew more of his substance and raced toward her, intent on landing the final blow. Hinata closed her eyes concentrating. 'I didn't master this completely but…'

Just as Kidomaru spit out a large, solidified pike, Hinata's body glowed as chakra spread from all the chakra points in her body. Hinata fell and landed on a branch, grasping at her chest. A wide smile spread around her face and she smirked. Kidomaru just laughed. "Guess I'll just waste some chakra with you…!"

His curse mark spread through his body and he summoned a huge spider. "Spread..!" he barked and the spider split into a bunch of smaller spiders.

The spiders started to fall, surrounding Hinata. They started to web around her body while she frantically fought them off with Gentle Fist. Meanwhile Kidomaru readied another pike. He shot it. Meanwhile, Hinata with her Byakugan noticed the pike and dodged by moving her head slightly to the right. Kidomaru snarled and readied another one. Hinata was tiring however, the spiders slowing and expending her chakra. Kidomaru shot the pike.

Hinata felt a burst of pain in her shoulder, and she glared back at her enemy whose smirk widened slowly. He had found her blind spot. She gasped, gripping the wound. Hinata pulled it out and did the medical ninjutsu that Sakura had taught her. It stopped the bleeding and she numbed the wound. While she did so, Kidomaru was busy setting a trap. He twisted his hand and another barrage of spiders fell at a rapid pace. Hinata bobbed and weaved in-between the spiders when she felt immense pain in-between her shoulder blades. She glanced back to see two pikes stuck there. "Ugh..!" she screamed as she collapsed to her knees but struggled to get up.

"What are you struggling for…? You're already done for..! You're just a weakling left behind by that weakling of a captain..! You know, maybe I'll kill her when I'm done with you!"

Hinata's Byakugan grew, her pupils growing more and more visible. Suddenly Kidomaru sent down his last summon. The largest one. Hinata spun around and slammed her fist into the arachnid. She destroyed the summon and it poof'ed. Suddenly huge amounts of pikes raced toward her. A scream echoed the air.

Hinata groaned as her back was covered in the sharp weapons. She struggled to get up. She had managed to get the weapons to avoid all critical spots and she winced as she numbed the pain. Kidomaru's eyes narrowed and he allowed the Curse Mark to completely envelope him. He then spat out the white substance and it slowly morphed into a bow. He laughed and thought evilly, 'Die!'

The arrow shot straight and true. Smoke drifted from the impact and Hinata took a deep breath. 'That was close…'

Kidomaru however was staring in shock. The pike had missed its target by fifteen centimeters. Kidomaru suddenly realized that she must have deflected it with her chakra. Hinata groaned as she struggled up. She shook her head back and forth, changing the trajectory of her blind spot. She got up and ran as fast as she could. He merely made another arrow and leveled it with her form as she ran. She ran and placed her back to the tree. Her eyes narrowed as a memory came up in her mind. It was the day she became Sakura's friend… The day she gained confidence in herself…

* * *

'_Can you tell the kick-ass Hyuga Hinata, the one that is strong and believes in herself, to train with me…?'_

* * *

She groaned and kept the pain at bay as she thought of her friend. 'I can't let Sakura down..! She believes in me! She's the only one who ever believed in me…! I can't let it all be in vain..! I am Hyuga Hinata! The heiress of the Hyuga Clan!'

Kidomaru let go of the arrow. Blood flew.

Hinata looked at the pike protruding out of her body. 'I'm sorry Sakura. I won't make it out of this fight but I promise you… I will bring Kidomaru down with me.'

And with that sent the same chakra used for Gentle Fist up the thread that connected the arrow to Kidomaru. That day, Kidomaru lost at the hands of Hyuga Hinata. That day, the old Hinata died at the hands of a new one. And that day, Haruno Sakura made a change in two lives and more.


End file.
